Systems for online gaming may comprise servers including one or more processors configured to execute one or more computer modules. Instances of online gaming executed by one or more of the modules may present a virtual space representative of the online game. The virtual space may be presented to users on a user computing platforms, such as a smartphones, PC's, and/or other platforms capable of presenting the virtual space. The virtual space may provide users of the online game with the ability to acquire virtual items for use within the instance of the online game. Virtual items may include weapons, tools, food, goods, currency, and/or other items. In particular, users may acquire virtual items by purchasing virtual items in a virtual shop presented within the virtual space. Purchase may include purchasing items using virtual currency.
Virtual items may have attributes which affect their use within the virtual space. The effectiveness of the virtual item in its use within the virtual space may correspond to a level of desire for users to acquire, maintain use, and/or discard the virtual item throughout gameplay.